In a wireless local area network (WLAN) environment, neighboring access points (APs) are assigned different channels to avoid co-channel interference. Currently, 802.11 clients perform off-channel scanning to find neighboring off-channel APs. Some wireless applications, such as location determination, require a measurement, such as received signal strength indication (RSSI), Angle of Arrival (AOA), Time of Arrival (TOA), and/or Time Difference of Arrival (TDOA) from neighboring APs. Clients may perform off-channel packet transmission and/or reception in order for these applications to have greater information, for example to determine the client's location with greater accuracy. For example, in some cases, clients go off-channel to receive packets such as an AP's beacon and to record an RSSI reading from that AP. As another example, a client may go off-channel to transmit a packet, such as a probe request or a location track notification packet, enabling neighboring APs that receive the packet to determine an RSSI, TOA, AOA, etc. for the client.